The Avatar and the Time-Lord
by Kyaralite
Summary: Korra dreamed of him. The strange man of another world, traveling the stars, running and never looking back. Then he comes for her. "It's been 10,000 years since we last met." Korra runs away with The Doctor, her old friend.
1. Come To Us, Korra

"_Well I'm the old Avatar, and my era's not over yet!" -_Korra

* * *

Korra tossed and turned, over and over in her bed back in Republic City. She was still haunted with nightmares about Vaatu, and something odd, planets and weird metal things. How darkness still existed in the universe, where she had to fix it all. But not alone. There was always a man with her- she never got to see his face, or hear his voice, but she always knew what to do while fighting alongside him. Fighting against the darkness.

Korra had kept these dreams to herself, not knowing what they meant. Well, not completely to herself. She'd had conversations with Raava inside her head about them. What scared Korra was Raava had no clue on what they meant either. Which meant only one thing- this wasn't something from her planet.

Korra knew how crazy it sounded, so that was why she kept them to herself. Talking about any of it would lea her friends to think she was looney.

Sighing, she hauled herself off of her bed, and slid over to the window. She used to stare out of it without a care in the world back when she was new to Republic City, but now she almost never looked out of it anymore. Korra looked up at the night sky, admiring the peace and quiet that hung in the atmosphere as she watched the stars. They were all sorts of bright colors.

White, Red, Yellow, TARDIS Blue-

Korra raised her eyebrow. What the heck was a TARDIS? How did that even come to her mind? She shook it off, thinking she was still crazy from the late time. She was just tired, and her mind was making up strange-sounding words.

She yawned, about to go back to her bed and try to sleep when-

_VWORP. VWORP. VWORP. VWORP._

With a start, Korra hit the top of the window frame with her head.

"Ow!" She hissed, rubbing her head while looking frantically around, trying to find the source of the sound. Then she saw it- right on the farthest point of the dock, was something big, and blue. She stared, not sure what to do. It certainly hadn't been there before, yet there it was now. It'd only been a few seconds since she last looked out the window. So where'd it come from?

She got up, left her room, and started down the hallway of the girl's dorm. She had a strange feeling, like that blue box was her home. Her real home. She kept going down the hallway, passing by the rooms of the other people living on the island. She made sure to be quiet while walking, she didn't want anyone following her. She slipped out the door, closing it softly behind her.

"What are you..." She whispered to herself, creating a tiny fire in her hand to keep herself warm against the chilly night. She went down the dock, finally coming face to face with the Blue Box. She stood staring, her hand came up to touch it, but she hesitated. Normally, Korra was all for new things. She just dived head first without even thinking. So what if she was impulsive? But with this thing, it was different. She forced herself to suck it up, and gently she placed her hand on the Blue Box.

The Blue Box purred immediately after the Avatar placed her hand on its side. Alarmed, Korra drew her hand back.

"What the...?" She asked aloud, circling the object a few times before coming back to the front. Then she realized it had a handle. It had doors. She could go inside. But it was small, what could possible be in there that was so magnificent? The box was about the same width and height as an average Platypus-Bear. Well, maybe taller than that, but the width was rather matching. So, if there was something in there, it couldn't be bigger than that, could it?

Then again, Korra wasn't always expecting normal. She never had since the first day her crazy Avatar life began, back when she was only four years old. So, with a sigh, she placed her hand on the door and pushed on the door, ignoring the fact that it said Pull to open on the side. The door creaked open, and inside was a world Korra never could've imagined. Inside was bigger than the outside. The room had a centerpiece that Korra thought was absolutely beautiful, with a ice blue-ish tube coming up from the centerpiece and all the way to the ceiling. The room was held up by what looked like coral pillars, and the walls were lined with round shapes. It was so...alien. Yet, Korra felt at home. Why?

"Hello Korra." A soft voice said behind her. Korra whirled around in attack mode, only to see a man that looked to be in his 20s or 30s, with brown hair and soft brown eyes. He was wearing a tan coat that was way too long in Korra's opinion, with bright red shoes and a blue suit. His gaze on her was warm and friendly, and Korra felt safe in his presence. Almost.

"Who are you? What is this place? Why is it bigger on the inside?!" Korra began her bout of rapid fire questions, yet the man just watched her, a smile playing on his lips.

"Korra, you know the answer to all those questions, and you very well know it." He mumbled. Korra stopped, and wracked her brain.

"You...You're that man in my dreams... This.. This is the TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's bigger on the inside because it's of alien technology and... so are you." She whispered.

"Correct." He spoke softly.

She stumbled backwards, away from him in fear. "Why do I know all of this...?!" She asked.

"Because it's been 10,000 years since we last met. For you. For me it's only been about 5 or 6 years..." He said.

Korra's mouth gaped open. "You... You were Wan's friend. The one who he wanted to hide from me. Yet I still see it now, in my dreams, you, and me alongside, fighting off evil. But my connection to every other Avatar was broken! How can I be seeing Wan's memories now?!" She cried out. She hated not knowing.

"Korra. Please listen. You must come with me again. Wan was my friend and companion some 10,000 years ago. But just because you're not fully him and no longer connected to him does not mean you don't have his spirit. He never wanted to give up traveling with me. But I knew your world needed him. I promised to come back when he was done saving the world. But he died still working. You are still my companion, Wan or not. You too, Raava." He spoke.

_The wise one knows me. I remember him. Korra, be aware that if you go with him, you'll never be entirely safe ever again._

Raava said in Korra's mind. Korra stood quiet for a awhile, then she cracked a grin.

"I never was safe in my life anyways." She said aloud, then turned to the man.

"Come on, Doctor. Show me the stars."

* * *

**R&amp;R?**


	2. Over-Shot

_"Look sharp, Rose Tyler, Allons-y!" _-The Doctor_  
_

* * *

The Doctor threw her a grin. "Now now, Korra. You do know how dangerous the stars are, right?" He asked her.

"Not a clue. But you'll protect me, yeah? Besides, I know what I'm doing. I've had enough dreams fighting those weird metal things... Daleks? And the metal men... Cybermen. With the Bad Wolf... Yeah, you showed Wan many things." Korra mumbled.

"Bad Wolf...? How could she know about that...?" The Doctor whispered quietly, running a hand through his hair.

"What was that?" Korra asked, folding her arms.

"Nothing." The Doctor sighed, walking to the other side of the TARDIS console to check the monitor. Korra followed him and made a face. None of the symbols on the monitor made sense to her.

"Is that Gallifreyan?" She asked. The Doctor's eyes looked sideways at her.

"You know too much already. Raava, mind cutting the rest of the information off? If she knows everything, traveling won't be as fun..." He mumbled.

_Yes, Doctor._

"Hey, why in the name of Agni do you have a conversation with alien boy over here and not me? It's always a one sided conversation between us." Korra pouted, talking to the spirit inside her. The Doctor shrugged.

"Maybe because I'm more telepathic than you are. Or maybe because back then about 10,000 years for you, Raava spent most of her time talking to the TARDIS instead and picked up on a few of her actions." He mumbled.

Korra raised an eyebrow. "You have one sided conversations with your time machine?"

"Sometimes," The Doctor said. "Half of the time I respond and so does she, but sometimes she just says something and holes up." He paused. "Maybe it's the other way around, maybe the TARDIS got that from Raava."

Korra huffed. "I didn't come here to chat, Doctor. I don't even know why I came here."

"The TARDIS was calling you telepathically. Well, more like calling to Raava rather, but same difference, right?" He flashed a grin.

Korra shook her head. "Okay. So... What are we going to do?"

"You, Korra, are going to go back outside and wait till morning. You should at least tell your friends where you're going, or say you're leaving for a bit. Don't make the whole Aang thing happen all over again." He warned.

"It wasn't Aang's- My fault! He wasn't ready to be the Avatar. Sometimes I feel the same way..." Korra sighed, slumping down on the jump seat near the console.

"Well, not my problem."

"I'm not gonna get out of the TARDIS. How do I know you're not going to run? You did that to Wan." She pouted. "'I'll be back in five minutes!' 10,000 years _later_..." She deadpanned.

"The TARDIS...Doesn't always go where I want her to." He admitted sheepishly.

"Alien boy doesn't even know how to control his own time machine.." She muttered under her breath.

_The TARDIS is a living consciousness on its own, Korra. I think she gets veto power about where she has to bring him. _

Korra laughed. "Oh look at that, Raava's talking to me again. Awesome. You gonna have a reasonable talk with me or is it still going to be whispers of advice that doesn't even make sense?" She countered at the spirit inside her.

_Watch it, Korra. I'm not going to fight with you._

Korra shook her head. "Does the TARDIS do that with you? Just randomly say something and then disappear like nothing ever happened?"

"More than needed." The Doctor mumbled, distracted by yet another monitor.

There was a scratching at the door and a loud whimper. Korra nearly jumped out of her skin. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Something outside?" He asked.

"It's Naga. Am I allowed to take Naga?" Korra asked, inching over to the TARDIS doors.

"I...suppose... I let Wan take his Cat-Deer. What type of animal is Naga?" He asked. Korra pulled open both doors and Naga came trudging in, panting happily.

"Polar-Bear Dog!" Korra laughed as Naga flopped down on the TARDIS floor next to the jump seat. The Doctor looked warily at Korra's pet.

"Um, hello Naga." He said. Naga hauled herself up, walking over to The Doctor. She began to sniff at him furiously.

"Errr..." He mumbled, then gave a yelp as he was knocked over by Naga, who sat on top of his legs while happily panting.

"She likes you." Korra said, trying desperately to hold back her laughter.

"Naga, do you mind getting off of me?" The Doctor asked, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

More happy panting.

"Alright alright, Korra, can you please help me?" He whined over to the Avatar, who was currently watching from the jump seat. Korra held up her hands.

"Hey, I know better than to argue with a Polar-Bear dog." She said, snickering under her breath.

"Fine! You don't have to wait until morning... I'll just fly us there, then you can say your farewells for now." He tried to reason with the Avatar. Korra pretended to think about, but she already knew the answer.

"Naga, Come!" She whistled to her beloved pet, and the Polar-Bear dog leapt off and came to her owner. The Doctor glared.

"That won't happen again, you know." He warned. Korra laughed.

"Understood, Doctor." The Doctor's nose twitched in frustration. The first thing he didn't want to do was spoil her, and yet it seemed that she already had him wrapped around her finger. And honestly, he'd let it happen.

He helped himself up, and began to do the mad dance he always did around the console, pressing button, flipping switches and levers. Korra watched with amusement as the TARDIS began to fly, the trip still as unstable as ever. Korra gripped the side of the jump seat so she wouldn't topple.

The TARDIS landed with a _thump_ and Korra leapt off the chair, running to the TARDIS doors and opened them. Her jaw hung open as she looked at the now sunny sky. "Whoa..." The Doctor grinned at her.

"First time flying?" He teased playfully. Korra grinned back.

"There is no way I'm going to let you fly off now. This is way too cool." She breathed.

"Yeah, well, you get used to it." He sighed. "It's about an hour from noon now, I over shot by a bit. Hopefully your friends haven't gone crazy after you disappeared in the middle of the night."

"I wouldn't hold your breath..." Korra groaned as she saw her friends and Tenzin heading her way. The Doctor peeked.

"They look worried. You've got some explaining to do now." He said casually.

"Me?! You're the one with all this! You better help me, I haven't got the faintest idea how to break this to them." She hissed at him. Naga whined while she poked her head through the small spot between the door and Korra, looking at the approaching figures.

Korra sighed and made a face as they drew near enough to be in ear-shot.

"Look, I know how this may seem, but-"

"Where In the world have you been?!" Tenzin shouted at her, his face as red as a tomato.

Korra grimaced as her eyes darted back to The Doctor. She was in trouble now.

* * *

**R&amp;R?**


	3. Planet Of The Talking Horses

_"Why is it easier to bust up triads then getting through one conversation with my girlfriend?" -Mako_

* * *

"Uh..." Korra began, stealing another glance at The Doctor, flashing a 'help me' pout.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Oh alright..." He came around from his spot behind the console. "Hello, you must be Tenzin." He said casually, outstretching his hand.

"And who might you be?" Tenzin asked coolly, ignoring The Doctor's friendly greeting.

"Oh boy..." Korra groaned. "Tenzin, this is The Doctor. He's an old friend of mine."

"How old?" Tenzin asked, crossing his arms.

"From when I was Wan." Korra mumbled.

The Doctor cleared his throat, putting his hand down. "Well..." He looked over the rest of Korra's friends.

Mako was glaring at him, and Asami and Bolin just didn't know what to make of him.

"Is he your new boyfriend?" Bolin asked the Avatar, curious.

Korra's cheeks flared as her jaw dropped. "What? No! He's older than me! I'm only 17!"

Tenzin huffed. "That doesn't explain where you have been! You better have a good explanation, or you're going to be in trouble." He warned.

"You're not my dad." Korra growled.

"Anyway..." The Doctor cut in before it got ugly. "Korra, may I talk to you... in private?" He didn't wait for her answer, and he dragged her inside, locking the doors behind them.

"What's gotten into you?" Korra asked, amused. "Not a very good impression, kidnapping the Avatar right in front of them." She teased.

The Doctor laughed. "Well, there's no possible way to explain what you've just went through, so I decided to take the easy way out. So! First adventure, where shall we go?"

Korra tapped her chin, faking thought. "Somewhere fun." She said with a grin, sitting down on the jump seat.

The Doctor flashed her his 100-gigawatt grin. "You wish is my command!" He announced with a laugh, pulling a lever and sending the TARDIS into a rocky flight.

After all of the shaking and holding on for dear life was over, The Doctor outstretched his hand to the young Avatar.

"Where are we?" She asked, barely containing her excitement.

"We've landed on the Planet of the Talking Horses! Never really needed a name, only the horses are allowed to live here. This planet is protected from poachers and hunters, only a select few are allowed to land here. But since we didn't have to trip any alarms, we can do our own tour!" He told her.

Korra's eyes sparkled with glee as she pulled the doors open, and her eyes were met with a lush, green and beautiful forest setting. The sun sparkled through the vast amount of leaves, casting a dancing pattern on the grassy ground. Korra's breath was taken away to say the least.

"Wow..." Was all she could manage as she stepped out onto the new world.

"Also, on a side note, Naga has to stay here. The horses are very uncomfortable even with us here, but another animal would be chaos." The Doctor added, rubbing a hand through his hair sheepishly.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Stay Naga." She told her pet who was currently trying to get through the doors. Naga let out a whine, but backed up and obeyed her owner. "So, where are all these talking horses I've been told about?"

The Doctor looked around, suddenly very confused. "I'm not sure! They should be roaming around wild, but there seems to be none in the area!" He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and quickly scanned around. "There's no life forms besides us around this area!"

Korra gulped. "I suddenly have a bad feeling that we've stumbled in on a bad time..."

The Doctor grimaced. "You may be right. I wish the TARDIS would've at least brought us somewhere _nice_ for your first ride through space and time, but I see she had other plans." He glared at the time machine, earning a loud hum from the blue box.

Korra giggled under her breath. The Doctor looked at her.

"What? What's so funny?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. You act like she's your mother sometimes." Korra smirked.

The Doctor sighed. "Sometimes I think she is. But never mind that, Avatar, we're going to find out where all the talking horses are. Maybe our first adventure won't be so safe, but you'll fight along side me like in your dreams." He smiled.

"Hopefully we don't have to fight..." Korra mumbled.

"Yes, that is a good hope. Let's hope that." The Doctor agreed.

Korra rolled her eyes at him, he could be so daft sometimes. And yet, when she looked at him, a feeling she could not identify burned in her heart.

The Doctor watched Korra as she picked a direction and promptly walked off. _One day, there will be a companion that doesn't wander off. One day._ But he couldn't help but smile. It was so much like Korra to just take control. He rather liked some of her traits.

Korra made sure to take in every detail of the setting she currently walked in. She knew they were in possible danger right then, but it was just so cool! Standing on the ground of another planet!

"This planet..." Korra piped up, "does not seem to be much of a change from Earth's biomes."

The Doctor shrugged. "Well you said something fun. What's more fun than talking horses! Well, maybe Daxil, the planet of water slides..." He became lost in his own thoughts.

Korra chuckled quietly. _Classic Doctor. _Though her connection the Wan and the rest of the Avatars, she still had some vague memories of The Doctor back with Wan.

The Doctor grabbed her hand suddenly, stopping her. "Wait, Korra. Something's horribly wrong."

Korra turned to face him, and his expression was deadly serious. Korra's good mood disappeared. "Danger?"

"Quite possibly. I'm registering three life forms heading towards us. It looks like two of them are chasing the third." He said.

"Poachers? Hunters?" Korra asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "No. These readings are not humanoid. All three are either horses or...something else." He replied, his face now grim.

Korra felt her self-defense gene kick in, and she felt a rather odd breeze suddenly blow past.

"Korra... Don't go over the top." The Doctor warned, "that means no Avatar State here. Not until we know what we're up against."

Korra's heart pounded in her chest as she heard approaching hooves.

"Get ready..." The Doctor said, squeezing her hand a bit. "DUCK!"

Korra and The Doctor dropped to the ground as a chestnut horse came leaping over a tree root, and them. The horse still spotted them.

"Run! If you want to still live, you've got to run!" She said before bolting off in the other direction.

"Run from what?" The Doctor asked, but the horse was already long gone.

Korra then heard a voice. Two voices, actually, And she suddenly froze up in fear as her brain registered the sound. She looked at The Doctor with fear in her eyes and saw a mirror image.

"No..." He mumbled. The voices grew louder.

"But it can't be!" Korra cried, tone edged with panic.

"But it is..." The Doctor breathed. We're in big trouble now..."

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"


	4. Azelia

_"I will always remember when The Doctor was me." -The Eleventh Doctor_

* * *

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Cried the Daleks, their bronze shapes edging closer to the Avatar and the Time-Lord.

"Oh heck to the no." Korra mumbled under her breath before her eyes began to glow white. She stood up and faced them bravely.

"Korra, are you insane? The Daleks have shields around their _metal_ shells!" The Doctor hissed at her. The last thing he wanted was her injured on the first trip.

Korra growled. "I have to try!" She began blasting fire at the two aliens, but to no avail as the fire did nothing.

"Korra..." The Doctor warned, backing up.

"EXTERMINATE!" One of them screamed, firing at Korra. She managed to back flip out of the way just in time, but forgot to look where she was going as she crashed into The Doctor.

"We can't beat them! We're in their hands now!" The Doctor cried, his eyes burning with rage and fear.

Korra gaped as the Daleks drew nearer, their lasers pointed at them.

"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" They shouted.

Korra squeezed her eyes shut and The Doctor wrapped his arms around her.

"I know you know who I am, Daleks!" The Doctor yelled at them.

They stopped. "YOU ARE THE DOCTOR, YOU MUST BE EXTERMINATED!" The first one said.

"Alright! You can do as you wish to me! All I ask is you let my companion go this time. She can't fight an army of Daleks and win, she is no threat to you!" He told them.

"What're you doing, Doctor?" Korra asked him incredulously.

"Saving your life, hopefully!" The Doctor whispered to her.

The Daleks looked at each other. "REQUEST DENIED. EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINAAATE!"

And then Korra heard a new sound. Over the cries of exterminate and her own heart beating, she heard a thundering sound.

The sound of hooves.

"ALERT! ALERT! LIFE-FORM FAST APPROACHING!" The second Dalek shouted.

Korra and The Doctor watched as a horse leapt at the Daleks. With a loud neigh, the sound of hooves hitting metal, and the sparking of the Daleks' shields now broken, Korra kicked into action.

"Take this you pepper pots!" She shouted angrily, her eyes flashing white before she unleashed a firestorm from her hands, engulfing the Daleks in searing flames.

"Run!" The Doctor yanked on Korra's shoulder, signaling to follow his order. And so, they began to run.

"You two! You'll never get away without me!" The horse from before came cantering over, offering a ride. "Nothing's faster on this planet than the inhabitants! Climb on, I'll help you!" She insisted, her grass-green eyes looking them both over.

"Right! Up on the horse!" The Doctor helped Korra up, and he sat in the front. Korra wrapped her arms around his waist before the horse took off at a frightening speed.

"Thanks for the help back there!" Korra said kindly. "What's your name?"

The night-sky black horse glanced at her. "My name is Azelia. I've been hunting these foul creatures down for weeks now, they're infected our planet and they're taking the horses!" She snorted. "I lost my herd to them! I only survived thanks to my unnatural speed!"

The Doctor clicked his tongue. "I'm so sorry you've lost your herd, Azelia. I'm The Doctor, and this is Avatar Korra. We've come to help."

"Nice to meet some nice humans." Azelia mumbled.

"Oi! I'm not a human, I'm a Time-Lord." The Doctor huffed, crossing his arms.

"Not to mention I'm half spirit." Korra added with a sheepish grin.

"Alright, nice aliens. Whatever you guys are." She decided.

"So when did they arrive? The Daleks, I mean." The Doctor asked, getting back to all seriousness.

"I don't know. Not much of a timekeeper. An Earth month, maybe. They somehow got past the guards after setting off every alarm possible, landed here, and began to take horses. Nobody knows what they want with us either, but it's become a battle for survival at this rate. Soon enough they'll kill us all and we'll be nothing but a legend." Azelia whined in despair.

The Doctor was silent as Azelia came to a stop. "Here, they won't catch up for awhile. You should get out of here, they won't think twice about killing you now that they know you're here." She said, kneeling so they could get off.

"Azelia, there's one little problem in your plan. I'm The Doctor, and the one thing I don't do is let Daleks win. And right now they're violating a whole number of rules in some rulebook and I'm not going to stand around and let them commit genocide." He sternly said.

"You know you'll most certainly die, right?" Azelia asked.

"Trust me, I've fought the Daleks an eternity of times. I think I can handle them once more." He insisted.

Azelia looked at them with hesitation.

"Come on, Korra. Let's free the horses from the Daleks." The Doctor said, walking back the way to the TARDIS. Korra followed silently, thinking.

_Such a cruel universe we live in. Is it really worth all the trouble to try and keep this fragile balance alive? It won't even stay forever. One thing will push it over the edge and the universe will fall into chaos. Could Vaatu return from that?  
_

Kora was suddenly wigged out. She had to keep balance, for all she knew Vaatu could be right on their doorstep. This was the universe, far from controlled by anyone. Anything could happen.

"Wait...!" Azelia called after them, trotting over. "If you're going to hunt the Daleks down, I want to come with. They took my herd from me, and I'd like to thank them. _Personally._" She said.

"I thought you said these horses were timid." Korra said bluntly.

"Not me. Not anymore, no. When something is taken from you, something so precious, there's two choices. You can be afraid, let them walk all over you, let yourself die, or you can stand up. Take back what's yours, or if it's too late, avenge them the best you can." Azelia replied.

Korra and The Doctor exchanged glances. "You know you'll most certainly die, right?"

Azelia gave a lopsided grin. "Using my words won't work. They never did on you."

The Doctor sighed. "Alright, you can come. We'll be taking the TARDIS, though. Korra has her Polar-bear dog in there, so please don't freak out and, I dunno, smash the console like you did those Daleks."

Azelia nodded. "I won't. The Daleks rid me of my fears, and they replaced it with bravery. A bit like you two, right? I know of the Time-Lords' burning end. And you Korra, you lost your bending once. And I'm sorry, but that's not the only thing you will lose." She said sadly, then trotted off in the front.

Korra gaped. "How can she know that?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Time Travel. Wibbly wobbly timey whimey."


End file.
